The Mobile Multimedia certification program attempts to certify the IEEE 802.11 Standard based features across a broad spectrum of Wi-Fi devices, along with consistent guidelines and deployment best practices, for example, to ensure a high quality and robust user experience for real-time multimedia. These features may be used in a variety of Wi-Fi network deployments, including public hotspots, enterprise deployments and residential homes.
In recognition of the diversity of products covered by the program, and the range of requirements for different deployments and markets, the basic Mobile Multimedia certification covers common features needed for all use cases, and a bundle of advanced features which are conditionally certified for products that target advanced use cases.